Rhythmic Hoop
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: The Rio 2016 Games are underway. It's the final event and Amy doesnt have a routine for her final performance, Sonic notices her troubles and gave her a few words of encouragement. Will she be able to take home the gold? Sonamy Friendship
Its finally time for the Rio Games that are being held in Brazil. Sonic and Mario are going at it again to win those gold medals along with a few new recruits. Mario has invited Rosalina, Diddy Kong on the behalf of Donkey Kong and Bowser's koopalings to compete. Sonic has finally asked Rouge to help out with her skill along with Cream, Jet, Wave even Sticks. It was a very intense this time. Sonic took gold in most of the running events which wasn't surprising. Shadow took gold in Fencing but silver in Long Jump while Luigi took silver in Fencing but gold in Long Jump. Rouge and Rosalina were pretty heated rivals due to each other's skill of performance. Rouge and Cream took the gold in Beach Volley Ball while Rosalina and Wendy took silver. Knuckles and Vector took bronze and silver in Hammer Throw while Bowser got the gold. Blaze and Daisy somehow both got the gold in Equestrian: Show Jumping event but Blaze got the World Record first. Tails took the silver in Table Tennis while Yoshi took the gold. Eggman and Metal Sonic took the silver medal in Badminton while Wario and Waluigi took the gold. Wave took gold in BMX and Jet took gold in Football. Sticks took the silver medal in Archery while Silver took the gold.

Today was the FINAL day and the FINAL event of the Olympics. Mario and Sonic's teams have tied in the medal chart and there was one more event left.

Rhythmic Hoop.

Amy gulped. This was her event that she trained for and she was versing Peach in this event. Amy just knows that her human princess rival is gonna win this due to her beauty and grace. Amy was in the girls locker room getting ready for her act, she pulled out her red leotard with the while silk skirt around her waist and her cute red ballet shoes. She sighed as she picked up her pink and white hoop beside her "I know that I'm gonna fail…Peach has everything that I don't have"

A set of purple ears heard Amy's worlds. Those ears belonged to Blaze, Amy's Olympic partner is some of the events. Blaze was also in the Rhythmic Hoop event and she has just finished her act, she frowned as she walked over to her friend "Amy don't say things like that, you and Peach are good friends. If she does win…it doesn't mean that she is gonna hurt you, you are out there to have fun"

Amy sighed again as her green eyes found orange amber "Blaze…you don't understand. Every Gymnastic event I have been it with Peach…I was always number two. In Beijing, I took silver in both Trampoline and Vault and in London I took silver in Uneven Bars and Rhythmic Ribbon" she said quietly "Even Sonic looks a little…disappointed at what my routines are like"

"Oh come on! Sonic is not like that!" she exclaimed as she took a seat next to Amy "I have seen you do this event when you are practising. You aced the Semi-Finals a few days ago so why should this routine be any different?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ONE!" she yelled out of the blue "I don't have a routine! I couldn't come up with anything to do!"

Blaze was speechless. Amy doesn't have a routine for her final event?! "Are you serious!? What are you going to do!?"

"I-I don't know…" she muttered "Make it up I guess…"

Then the doors opened which made Amy and Blaze turn around. They saw Peach coming down the stairs with a big smile on her face. Peach was a baby pink leotard with a blue sapphire on the front, her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was bare footed while carrying her pink hoop. Amy could hear the audience cheering. She frowned a little. Peach walked over to Amy and gave her a friendly hug "Good luck Amy!" she giggled "I know you'll be great!"

Amy smiled slightly at the human princess "Thanks Peach…I'll try my best"

Amy left the two girls into the locker room as she made her way into the Gymnastic hall. She stood in the entrance waiting for her name to be called out. However, she didn't sense the presence of another hedgehog behind her "You okay Ames?"

Amy turned her head around and saw Sonic standing there. She blushed a little as she looked at her blue hero "Umm hi Sonic…I'm fine"

"Really? You don't look fine" he questioned as he went up to her side "What's up?"

Amy sighed. She couldn't tell him that she didn't have a routine or he would go crazy, she gave off a nervous giggle "It's nothing…just nervous I guess"

Sonic understood that. She has every right to be nervous, it was a gold medal event. He had to admit but she did look really cute in her outfit, red looked really good on her. "You have nothing to be nervous about Amy…Just think of your moves as a feather, floating in the wind without a care in the world"

"AND OUR FINAL PERFORMER IS AMY ROSE!"

The audience cheered. Amy looked back at Sonic who nodded with confidence; she took a deep breath as she walked onto the floor as she waved at the crowed. She took her place as she closed her eyes and replayed Sonic's words in her head:

 _Just think of your moves as a feather, floating in the wind without a care in the world_

She saw that her crew were sitting in the crowd with front row seats who were pretty excited, even Mario's team were pretty excited too. She opened her eyes with a serious look on her face, she done her pose which was her left hand in front of her face, her right foot was tipped at the front and her right hand held the hoop above her head.

The judges nodded meaning she could start. The music came on and it was a track from Sonic Lost World. She started to do a made up routine, she threw the hoop into the air as she did a cartwheel and it landed onto her body. She got up and held the hoop into the air and lifted her leg up and high and span around. She then did a little run as she twirled into around in her fingers, she also done a few twirls as she held onto the hoop.

The audience started clapping along with her music and her performance. The lights went off and the stage lit up in all different colours, then Amy did something amazing. She placed her hands on the floor and lifted her foot up and the hoop flew into the air as she did two front flips and the hoop landed on Amy's waist as it fell down her body. The audience cheered loudly at that fantastic move, that has never happened before. Amy felt more confident now as she started to do some more moves, she bounced the hoop onto the ground and it rolled slowly back to her as she placed her hands onto the ground and she lifted the hoop up with her foot which made the crowd go crazy once again and the hoop slid down her waist. She got up and did a few more twirls and other graceful movements, she even balanced herself on one leg and span the hoop on her foot which went up into the air and she caught it, she did another twirl and threw the hoop up into the air and did three more twirls. It was coming up onto the big finish, she threw the hoop into the air one last time, she rolled on the floor twice and caught the hoop with her ankles and posed laying on her side with her arms in the air.

The music stopped and the crowd cheered loudly. Amy pant happily as she got up as blew air kisses to the crowd, she looked at the score board to see how many points she got:

18.457

She gasped in shock but that was not all:

NEW WORLD RECORD

The crowd was going crazy at the score and the world record. Amy saw that the places were next.

Blaze- 3rd place with 16.555

Peach- 2nd place with 17.330

Amy- 1st place with 18.457

"Oh my god I won!" Amy gasped. She saw that her team were rushing up to her and smoother in hugs apart from Eggman and Metal Sonic just clapping but they were happy that she took gold. She giggled as her friends were hugging her like crazy. Her green eyes found Peach's blue ones "I hope you are okay with second place Peach?"

Peach just smiled with a little giggle "Of course I'm okay, even though you won but I had loads of fun!" she gave Amy one last hug as she walked over to the podium waiting to get her medal.

Amy was about to walk over there but she was stopped by Sonic who was in front of her. He had a cocky grin on his tan muzzle "Heh you didn't have a routine did you?"

Amy blushed brightly as she fiddled with her hoop "Umm no I didn't…I couldn't come up with one"

"Hey its okay, made up routines are better than planned ones. You were pretty amazing out there" he smiled "Now get up there and get your medal!"

Amy giggled as she got onto the podium to receive her gold medal. She got given a bouquet of roses, her gold medal was place around her neck and she even got given an emblem for beating the World Record. Amy can now finally rest as she finally took home the gold thanks to Sonic.

 **FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! XD I can now go to bed XD oh if you wanted to see Amy's dance:**

 **watch?v=EK0vhxsVtaE**

 **that was her routine from the game ^^ review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
